


随笔

by kiyosumi830



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyosumi830/pseuds/kiyosumi830





	随笔

懒得在Lof说话了，那儿限制太多。  
这篇也是文以外的最后一次废话，以后也不说了。

最近对于圈子已经感到疲倦，人际也好，那些不能说出口自己讨厌什么的情况也令我感到疲惫。  
势力什么的不懂，也觉得眼红不眼红、是不是决定和受欢迎的人抱团是一件很令人匪夷所思的事情。  
很多人跟我说，你心态得要放平，才能找回当时写文的快乐。  
可是我现在就不快乐呀，因为我不快乐，所以无头苍蝇似的投稿了实体，当然不是国内的。  
情感和理智与自尊在脑内心里拉扯，一个我告诉自己你写的真是垃圾，另一个我告诉自己不要放弃。  
要不了多久编辑同我说，试试吧，写写吧，可以的。

虽然霎时豁然但到底没开朗，天还是灰的。  
然后写着写着，就下起雨来。雨滴淅淅沥沥的，有时候哗啦啦，或绵密或倾盆。  
有时候如猫如狗。  
太阳也始终没出现，它好像消失殆尽，不是燃烧，而是隐蔽，天还是很黑。  
当眼界变得狭隘的时候，就会痛苦，是确实的疼痛。  
二月以来我睡不着，持续了很久的失眠与嗜睡，浑浑噩噩。

转机始终没有来敲门，可上帝也许没有放弃我。  
这两天遇到了一个人，同我说了很多话，包括那些自视甚高又自我贬低的纠结情感，还有莫名的疼痛。  
我跟他说，我不知道如何是好，他说，做你自己。  
而我们不过萍水相逢，他却一眼看穿我的喜怒哀乐，我震惊我意外可是我不愤怒也不开心。  
我开始平静。

虽说做你自己谈何容易，可是我决定试一试。  
逃避负面情感也许真的可耻，但对我估计是真的有用。

你们不要担心，会在AO3把连载都写完。


End file.
